After The Before
by LeonKennedy1
Summary: Takes place right after Resident Evil 2.


Resident Evil: After The Before   
  
The train slowly came to a stop. Leon, Claire, and Sherry stepped off of the train, onto dank ground. They walked down a long, dark hall that lead to a large metal door. "Is this the way out?" Sherry asked. Leon, and Claire looked at each other. "I sure hope so" Leon said in a sturdy voice, looking as if he were holding something back. Claire responded, "We'll get out soon." Leon turned the door knob, and pushed the door, but it didn't budge. "What's wrong Leon?" Sherry asked, looking on. Leon pushed harder on the door. "Nothing, it's just that, it won't open." A loud pound was heard on the other side of the door. "Did you hear that?" Claire was starting to look terrified, as another loud pound was heard on the other side.  
Leon backed away from the door with a blank look on his face. Claire, and Sherry looked at Leon. "Run." He whispered. All three of them started to run in the opposite direction of the loud pounds. All of the sudden the door bursted open, and Mr. X immediatly started walking towards the three runners. While running, Leon pulled out his magnum, and starts shooting at Mr. X. Sherry tripped, and as Claire went back to help her, Mr. X grabed Claire, and threw her 10 feet behind him, towards the door. Sherry was lifted in the air, and Mr. X started to choke her.   
Sherry looked down at Mr. X, and saw a barrel go to the back of his neck. Six magnum shots were fired into his head. As Mr. X fell, Leon was seen with his gun directed at him. Sherry was released, and she ran over to Claire laying on the ground. "Claire, wake up!" Sherry cried hystericly. Leon walked from behind her, and picked up Claire. "We need to get out of here as fast as we can." Leon said to Sherry. As they walked through the broken wall, that used to be a door, they heard something sliding on the floor. Leon looked back, and in terror sees Mr. X rising up to a sit. "Let's go NOW!" Leon shouted to Sherry. Trying his best to run with Claire in his arms, they reach the end of the tunnel, it is ten miles out of Raccoon City, and there laid a forest.   
Leon stopped for a moment, and scanned the area. He spotted a large garbage truck that has crashed into a tree. "Follow me Sherry." They both ran to the truck. Sherry opened the driver's side door. Leon, with Claire went inside of the shelter first. Sherry went in after. Loud thumps were getting closer, and closer. Leon, and Sherry were hiding on the floor of the truck, as Claire was slumped over them both. The anticipation was getting bigger. The thumps went up the truck door, and stop. Leon, and Sherry looked at Claire, and saw that she was waking. "Where am--" Claire is cut off by Leon covering her mouth. He motions her to be silent. The thumps start again, but away from the truck. Leon, and Sherry sigh in relief.   
Claire looked at the both, and asked, "What happened...Where am I?" Leon looked at Claire. Sherry reached over, and gave her a hug. "That big monster hit you, and you were knocked out." Sherry explained. "But he's gone now. Let's just find a place to stay for the night." Leon said in relief. The door of the truck opens, and Leon peeks out to see if the coast is clear. "Is is safe to go out?" Claire asks from inside of the truck. "Yeah, I don't see anything." Leon says back to her. "We should be able to find somewhere to sleep." Leon opened the door the rest of the way, and helped Claire, and Sherry out. "How far do you think it is to get where we are going?" Claire asked. "I don't even know where it is that we are going." Leon added. Sherry looked up at Leon, "Why don't we stay in the truck?" Leon looked down at Sherry, "Because if we do that monster could find us." Leon looked away from Sherry, and at Claire. Claire looked back, "Shall we leave now?" Leon paused for a moment. "Yes, we shall leave now." Sherry looked around her as if she were sensing something, "What time is it anyway?" "I'd say about 4:30 in the morning." They start to follow a path in the woods. Leon needed sleep, and it started to show.   
About five minutes of walking on the path, they heard a noise. A very familiar one at that. A moan. Leon pulled out his gun, and was ready to shoot to kill. Claire noticed something in the bushes next to them. "Leon, something is in the bushes over there." Claire whispered. "Wait here, I'l go see what it is." Leon said as Claire, and Sherry stood by, and watched him move toward the bushes. When Leon reached the bushes, he looked through them, and didn't find anything. "Nothing's there." Leon shouted to the two. As Leon walked back from the bushes, a bloody, decayed hand emerged out from the them, and grabed his leg, he tripped. His gun had slung out of his hand, and the zombie was ready to chew away on him, but when the zombie went for the bite, BLAM! One shot to the head. Leon looked back, and saw Claire standing behind him, with his magnum in her hand. She handed him the gun, "You dropped something." Leon looked up at her "Thanks, I owe you one." He took the gun from her, and he put it in the holster. "Let's go now, I wanna sleep." Sherry said as she watched Leon, and Claire. "Alright, let's go now." Claire said stressfully.  
They continued to walk up the path in the woods. Finally, they reached the end of the path. An old run down city is what laid before them. Claire looked on in disbelief, "What happened here?". Leon looked distrought, "I don't know. The shockwaves of the bomb?" Claire looked at Leon. "Racoon city is about ten miles away from here. How could they reach here?" Leon looked down at Sherry, who is about to fall asleep. "The bomb was ment to take out all of Raccoon city right?" Claire looks at some rubbage on the ground. "Yeah, I guess" Leon picked up Sherry who had fallen asleep. "Well, Raccoon city is pretty big, so you would need a pretty big bomb to take it out. So it could reach out this far." Claire squinted her eyes. "Do you see that?" Leon looked "See what?" Claire pointed far past the city that once was. "There is small house or something." "Let's go there, then we can get the rest we need." Leon said as he set Sherry up in his arms.  
They walked through the rubble of the once city, and finally reach the small house. Claire knocked on the door. No answer. Leon put Sherry down for a minute, and looked through the windows. "Nobody's home." Leon shouted to Claire. "how do we get in?" Leon asked. Claire pulled a lockpick out of her pocket, and picked the lock. She turned the handle, and the door bursted open, with two zombies falling on Claire. Claire screamed. Leon heard her scream from behind the house, and ran to see what was going on. When he saw what had happened, Leon pulled both zombies off, and finished them with his gun. Leon helped Claire up. "Now we're even." Leon said as he pulled her up. "Were you bitten?" Leon asked cautiously. Claire looked at the two zombies that laid dead beside her feet. "No." Leon sighed in relief, "Good. Now let's go inside, and get some rest." Leon picked Sherry up. To his surprise, the incident did not wake her up. He, and Claire took her inside where there are two beds. Leon put Sherry in one. Leon, and Claire both looked around the house for anything that was necessary for them to use. Nothing was found. Leon yawned, "I guess I'll hit the sack." Claire yawns too, "Yeah, me too. Both Claire, and Leon layed down in the second bed. Leon looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. It read 6:08 am. Claire fell asleep looking at Sherry, dreaming about things to come. Leon did the same, minutes later.  
Darkness. That is the only thing that Leon saw. He could barely hear soft pounding, and screaming. It seemed like it was forever that he had slept this way before. He awakened to find Claire standing over him. "He found us." Claire said quickly. Leon knew who she was talking about. He got up, put the rest of his uniform on, and grasped his magnum while he looked at the clock. It was 5:12 pm. Sherry, who still layed in bed asleep, was awakened by the loud pound that the monster gave as he walked. Sherry jumped up off of the bed, "What's going on?" Claire walks over to Sherry. "Its okay, we will be leaving in a minute." Leon puts is hand in his pocket. He pulls out three bullets. "We're alittle low on ammo. I have six shots left total, plus the three I just found, so we can't waste any shots, unless they are necessary. "Got it." Claire says from the other side of the room.  
Sherry looks out of the window by the front door. As she looks, she notices a manhole just out side of the rubish. As she examines it, she turns her head, "Leon, I think I found something!" She says in a high pitched voice. Leon walks over to the window beside her, and squints his eyes, "What is it?" Sherry pointed to the manhole, "There." Claire is now behind them looking on. "A manhole. There could be a way out of here through there." Leon looked back at Claire, "Out of where? Where are we going to go?" Claire looked back at Leon, and shruged "My brother. We will find him, and he will help us." The window shatters, and Sherry screamed, as Leon is knocked unconcious, by a giant hand. He fell to the floor. The giant hand then grabbed Sherry, and pulled her out of the window. Claire ran to Leon, grabbed his gun, and headed out side. "Help, help me!" Sherry screamed, as Mr. X choked her. Claire pulled out the magnum, and started to shoot away at Mr. X's head. She fired six shots into him. He looked back at Claire, hen looked back at Sherry. He dropped Sherry, and started to walk towards Claire. Claire pulled the trigger, CLICK, CLICK! "Damnit!" She says in frustration. Claire steps back, and trips on a rock. As she layed on the ground Mr. X got closer to her. Just as he got right over her, he collapsed. Claire let out a sigh. Sherry ran at the monster, who was laid out cold, and started beating him with a large stick. Claire grabbed Sherry, and forced her into the house. Leon is just regaining conciousness. Claire helped Leon up, and they left the house. As they walked by, they looked at Mr. X, who was out cold. "We better go in the sewer, before he wakes up." Sherry said, as they walked past.   
The manhole was small. Leon got a grip on the lid, and pulled as hard as he could. The lid opened, and the smell of rotting flesh aroused from the hole in the ground. Claire, and Sherry covered their mouths, This is disgusting!" Claire said behind Leon. Leon was looking down the hole. "Well, it's the only way out." Leon looks at Sherry, "I'll go first." Leon climbed down the ladder. Leon looked around him. "It's ok, come on down." Sherry climbed down the ladder, followed by Claire. All three of them looked around them. "Which way do we go?" Sherry asks as she looked down into the flow of water. Leon looked to his left. "Let's go this way." Claire, and Sherry followed Leon as they walked down the sewer. Leon stopped, "Wait a minute." Claire, and Sherry paused. "Do you hear that" Claire listened for a minute. A scream was heard down the darkness of the sewer. Claire's eyes were wide opened. "A hunter." Claire said shaking. She handed Leon his gun, and he loaded it with the remaining three bullets They all waited to see what would happen next. A hunter swiftly turned the corner, and ran at the three. As it jumped, with it's claws ready to slice whatever it touched, BLAM! One shot to the head was all it took to take it out. Leon, Claire, and Sherry all looked at the hunter laying on the ground. "Let's go now" Sherry said as she tugged on Leon's uniform. They walked down the sewer, and turned the corner. The water was getting deeper, and deeper as they walked.   
There was a slight movement in the water. Sherry noticed it first. "What was that?" Leon looked at the water, "I don't know, let's just keep on moving." As they walked, something kept following them in the water. They finally found a door. It was locked with a simple lock. Claire pulled out the lockpick, which she used before, and a giant splash was made as a giant alligator dove out of the water at the three of them. "HURRY UP!" Sherry screamed as the alligator got closer. Claire tried to pick the lock, but something went wrong. She dropped the lockpick, and the alligator was right by Claire. He opened his large jaws as Claire picked up the lockpick. Leon pulled Claire, moving her out of the way. The alligator missed by just inches. The lockpick was destroyed. Leon pulled his magnum out, "Look out." Leon told the other two. He pointed it at the lock, and blew it away. He opened the door, and let them in first, then he ran in.   
A very loud pound echoed down the hall as the alligator rammed the door. They turned away from the door, and there laid a set of stairs. Claire looked up at the stairs, "I wonder what is up there?" Leon tried to see what is at the top of the stairs, "It's too dark to tell." "I hope it's a way outta here" Sherry said shaken up. The stairs creaked as they walked up. A door was at the top of the stairs. It had a logo on it. Leon looked at the other two, "I've seen this logo before." Claire looked up at it, "That's the helipad logo!" Sherry looks up, and smiles. Leon opens the door, and a rush of fresh air fills the room. "We made it" Leon says to himself. On the helipad a helicopter was waiting for them. Claire looked at the pilot, "Could it be?!" She ran over to the helicopter, and recognized the pilot. It was her brother, Chris. Leon, and Sherry followed behind her. As they entered the helicopter, a group of people in uniforms much like those of a SWAT team, rushed to the helipad, and started to open fire. "Let's get the hell outta here!" Chris yelled as they slowly move upwards. The helicopter started moving foward, towards home.   
Everyone was sitting in the helicopter, relieved that it is all over. As they were flying, a very familiar Mr. X was seen walking towards the helipad, and towards the members of the SWAT team, that knew nothing about the impending danger that was lurking near them. Leon sat by Claire, who was talking to Chris. Sherry was too busy looking out of the window. Leon sat, thinking to himself. He knew it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. But for now, he was just glad he was safe, for the moment.   



End file.
